The Ultimate Fight
Story On Galvan B, the Galvanic Mechamorph are fighting against Malware, who is tearing through their defenses. He fires cannon shots at the Mechamorphs, reducing them into dust. He marches towards the Helix, when the Mechamorphs form a wall, which he blasts through. Malware: Pathetic. Isn’t it obvious that I am the supreme being here? I can destroy you all with little to no effort! Malware makes it to the Helix, grabbing onto it. He merges with the system, causing Malware’s essence to be absorbed into the entire moon, causing it to explode. Down on Galvan Prime, Ryder, Eunice, Azmuth, Luhley and an imprisoned Albedo watch as Galvan B implodes. Eunice: Malware? Azmuth: Malware. Meteorites from the moon rain down onto the planet, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Jetray. He flies up into the air, firing neuroshocks to destroy them. Galvan soldiers open fire with cannons, blasting through them. Jetray flies past on, causing a meteorite to explode, a Malware body forming. Jetray: He’s in the rocks! Azmuth: Huh. Interesting tactic. Luhley: First Thinker Azmuth! We must take shelter! Azmuth: (Sighs) Yes. I agree. We need to let Ryder handle him for the moment. Azmuth, Luhley and Eunice retreat, as Albedo shakes in his cage. Albedo: Hey! Are you insinuating that you are simply going to leave me in this deathtrap?! A piece of Malware hits the cage, disintegrating it. Albedo steps free, straightening his jacket. Albedo: Well, then. This is opportunistic. He tries to transform, but fails. He looks at the Ultimatrix, seeing it was still disabled. Albedo: Confound it! Jetray dodges several meteorites, breaking them down as much as possible. They crash into the city, Malware bits spreading all over the place, as they form together to form Malware. Malware: Azmuth! Where are you?! Come out and face me! Jetray blasts Malware with a neuroshock to the back of the head, distorting it before it reforms. Malware turns, seeing Jetray landing, reverting. Malware: Ryder! Ryder: And here I thought you had forgotten about me. What? Your obsession make you too nearsighted? Malware fires a laser cannon blast, Ryder activating his jet shoes to flip over it. Ryder draws his blasters, firing shots at Malware as he flies backwards. Malware forms a jetpack on his back, flying through the lasers and going to catch Ryder. Ryder holsters the blasters and slaps down the Omnitrix. Purebrid catches Malware, as he does a flip, stomping Malware into the ground. His body breaks apart and sinks into the ground, as he respawns a distance away. Malware: Your futile attempts are pointless. Even now, my expanded body is working its way to the planet’s core, so I may merge with it! Purebrid: I’m sure the greatest mind in 5 galaxies can work that out. Back at Azmuth’s tower, Azmuth, Luhley and Eunice gather around a hologram of the planet. Azmuth: The majority of Malware hit down in this central area, leaving the planet intact. However, his body is now spreading to the core of the planet, so he can merge with it. Eunice: So, the goal is to stop Malware from reaching the core until Ryder can stop it. Azmuth: If he can stop it. I don’t believe he has the alien forms to stop him, based on his regular trends. Albedo: You need one who is strong enough to match him. Albedo walks in, as Eunice and Luhley move to intercept him. Albedo: And that is me. Azmuth: Albedo. And how do I know that you simply won’t double cross us? Albedo: Oh, that is a high possibility. However, the chances of Ryder beating Malware on his own are very slim. As much as you hate to admit it, I’m a better option. Albedo holds his arm with the Ultimatrix out, as Azmuth stares at him unamused. He pulls out his laser pointer, pointing it at the Ultimatrix, unlocking it. Albedo: Thank you. Now, I have a mistake to fix. Albedo leaves, Luhley and Eunice looking back at Azmuth. Eunice: Was that really the best idea? Azmuth: Most likely not. But I have contingency plans for that. Eunice, we need to take a cruiser up to the remains of Galvan B. See if the Helix is still in working condition. Luhley, your job will be to re-initiate the defense systems. Luhley: Yes sir! End Scene Purebrid flies away from the city, as Malware is hot on his tail. Purebrid does a loop-de-loop, getting behind Malware and fires finger darts at the jetpack propulsion, jarring one and causing Malware to crash into a lake. Purebrid lands down on the shore, watching. Purebrid: If water’s enough to defeat you, then you’re are a very overrated villain. Malware grows out of the lake, now towering over Purebrid, having absorbed more of his body in. Purebrid: Have you been juicing? Malware: Make all the short quips that you like. You currently cannot defeat me. Albedo: That is why he has help. Purebrid spins around, seeing Albedo standing there, as he transforms into Ultimate Heatblast. Ultimate Heatblast stretches his body out, punching Malware, the lava melting through his body partially. Malware yells in pain as he backs up, Purebrid looking hostile at Ultimate Heatblast. Purebrid: What are you doing here?! Ultimate Heatblast: Azmuth agreed that you couldn’t do this alone. So he sent me to help. Purebrid: Oh, great. I’m teamed up with one psychopath in order to fight another. Ultimate Heatblast: You aren’t in a position to complain. Purebrid: Not true. I can complain all I want. Malware: If you two are finished bickering… Malware fires a laser blast, as Ultimate Heatblast pumps his arm, firing a lava ball, negating it. Purebrid reverts, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. Green Skull: Green Skull, huh? Albedo, keep his attention! Ultimate Heatblast: Oh, now you want my help? Green Skull takes off running, as he whistles an ultra sonic whistle. The Time Cycle comes through a space portal, as Green Skull hops onto it, it opening to his touch. He flies into the air in it, as Ultimate Heatblast stretches up to make himself bigger, using both hands to push back against Malware’s one hand. Ultimate Heatblast: (Straining) Perhaps I underestimated the size to strength ratio. I know of another form that will work better. Ultimate Heatblast stops resisting, as he is splattered into the ground. Lasers hit Malware from above, as he spots the Time Cycle flying around his head. Malware: You really think it’s a good idea to give me another piece of technology, Ryder?! Especially after what happened last time?! Green Skull: Ooh. Yeah. Probably not. Malware shoots dozens of thin Mechamorph arms to grab the Time Cycle, Green Skull flying skillfully through them, and dodging them all. Malware begins walking, his path taking him back towards the city. Malware walks past Ultimate Heatblast, who reforms and reverts. Albedo: If my calculations are accurate, then this form will be able to match his size. Albedo transforms into Ultimate Shocksquatch, looking exactly the same as Shocksquatch except with the Ultimatrix symbol instead. Ultimate Shocksquatch: No noticeable difference. Interesting adaption technique. Ultimate Shocksquatch swings his fist, releasing a large lightning fist that slams into Malware’s back, causing him to tumble over. He crashes into a perimeter wall, breaking it down. Green Skull flies overhead with the Tenn-Speed, as he lands, getting out. Green Skull whistles, as the Tenn-Speed flies off on its own, flying through a space portal. Green Skull: At the very least, he won’t get that tech. Malware stands up, as Ultimate Shocksquatch forms a lightning tornado on his lower body, flying into the air. He holds his arms out, them being enlarged by lightning. He punches at Malware, who catches the fist with his hand, though is electrocuted in the process. Malware withstands it, pulling Ultimate Shocksquatch in. Malware: You think that pitiful form is enough to defeat me? More of Malware’s body forms up into him, him growing to tower over them. Heatblast flies through the air, going up Malware’s body. Heatblast: There’s got to be a weak spot. In space, Eunice flies a ship, that collects the Helix from the ruins of Galvan B, debris and petrified Galvanic Mechamorphs floating around. Azmuth inspects the Helix, pleased. Azmuth: This is in remarkably good shape. This shouldn’t take too long to repair. Luhley arrives in a generator room, having finished making repairs. She turns it on, as the barriers surrounding the core activates and close, blocking off Malware’s body. On the surface, Malware screams in despair. Malware: You cut me off from the core! It doesn’t matter! I will still tear through all of you! Heatblast lands on Malware’s arm, as he takes off running. He throws fireballs up the arm, them exploding, though doing no harm. Ultimate Shocksquatch swings several large lightning fists, as Malware fires a powerful laser, exploding on contact with Ultimate Shocksquatch. He falls, reverting as he does. Malware: And now, all that’s left is you. Heatblast propels off Malware’s arm, when small arms shoot out, grabbing onto him. Heatblast tries to blast them with fire, but is pulled down, as he begins sinking into Malware’s body. He superheats his body, trying to burn through. It doesn’t work, as he’s sucked into Malware’s body. Malware: Azmuth! Come out of hiding! I have defeated your chosen champions! I want you to stare me in the face when I destroy you! Albedo: Not likely. Albedo transforms, turning into a floating blue energy core, while having patches of rustic red on it, slightly resembling a globe. It has the Ultimatrix symbol on the core. Ultimate Rustcharge: You are worthless against me. I am still your intellectual superior! Ultimate Rustcharge releases waves of rust at Malware, moving like liquid through the air. The rust hits Malware’s body, causing it to rust up, and break apart, globs of rust breaking off of him. Malware: What? No! I am supreme! I am the ultimate form! Ultimate Rustcharge: Yeah, well, I’m more evolved than you, so I can understand your confusion. Malware swats at Ultimate Rustcharge, a large barrier of rust forming up to block it. Malware’s hand is encased in rust afterwards, it breaking off of Malware’s body. Malware fires a laser, Ultimate Rustcharge floating up to dodge, then shooting a stream of rust to scratch Malware’s face, part of it breaking off. Malware: You can’t beat me on your own! A Galvanic Mechamorph falls from the sky, crashing into Malware’s body. It turns from red to green, breaking down and forming another Mechamorph. The two keep falling, as it rains Galvanic Mechamorphs from the sky, impaling Malware. Malware: No! I destroyed them all! You cannot! Aaaggh! Malware’s body is pelted down, as he reverts to his original size. Ryder gets up off the ground, as Azmuth and Eunice land back down. Ryder: That you, Azmuth? Azmuth: You doubt me? A human might’ve been able to make the repairs that I made. Malware: You think this changes anything? I will still kill you, Azmuth! Ryder! Ryder: Yeah, yeah. Albedo, get ready to crush him. Everyone, behind me. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Toepick. Malware: No! Not that again! Malware fires a laser blast at Toepick, as Ultimate Rustcharge moves a rust wave to block it. Toepick’s helmet hisses open, as sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter come from it. Malware is the only one looking at it, turning a ghostly white. Malware: Curse you, Ryder! Ultimate Rustcharge shoots several rust spears at Malware, impaling him several times. Rust spreads through and encases Malware, his screams stifled. The rust hardens, the figure of Malware no longer moving. Toepick’s helmet closes. Toepick: And that, is hopefully the last of him. Ultimate Rustcharge surrounds himself with rust, as it blows away, the core being gone. Toepick reverts, Azmuth looking at where Ultimate Rustcharge was. Azmuth: Oh, Albedo. How long will you make me wait for you to seek revenge again? Ryder: Well, if that’s everything… Azmuth: Nonsense! You played a part in destroying the city, you can play a part in restoring it. And you can also tell me exactly what you were doing here in the first place. Ryder: Uhhhhh. Characters * Ryder * Azmuth * Luhley * Eunice * Albedo Villains * Malware (death) Aliens Used By Ryder * Jetray * Purebrid * Green Skull * Heatblast * Toepick By Albedo * Ultimate Heatblast (first appearance) * Ultimate Shocksquatch (first appearance) * Ultimate Rustcharge (first appearance) Trivia * This episode was supposed to be the debut of Ultimate Rustcharge throughout Earth-68. The delay in episodes along with the character being created allowed him to debut earlier in Omnimania. * Ryder is forced to accept help from Albedo to defeat Malware once and for all. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Galvan Prime Arc Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc